La Rosa de Brennenburg  Lux Tenebras
by NessaMorgoth
Summary: Otra nueva parte, esta desde el punto de vista de Alexander


_Aquel día, precisamente, no fue uno de los mejores que Brennenburg pudiese haber apreciado desde hacía tiempo._

_Las tormentas del Norte parecían haber oído la llamada de la Sombra, y sus oscuras nubes como el carbón se retorcían encima de las altas torres del antiguo castillo. La abundante fresca lluvia golpeaba firmemente los amplios ventanales, provocando un ruido ensordecedor en el acto, y los relámpagos centelleantes ofrecían un espectáculo macabro. Una y otra vez, los truenos retumbaban como los rugidos de un dragón ancestral, y el eco de la madera crujiendo por el peso de la senectud arquitectónica no parecía querer cesar. Observando el tenebroso espectáculo de luces, sombras y sonidos desde el húmedo cristal de la ventana de mis aposentos, los recuerdos mordían mi consciencia. _

_El bosque de Brennenburg, que se extendía largos kilómetros bajo mi dominio, era silente. Ni los animales, ni las plantas, ni si quiera la Sombra parecían existir. El mundo se había detenido bajo la violencia de la tormenta, y todos los seres vivientes estaban subyugados a su majestuoso poder. _

_Estreché los ojos. Tal vez, después de todo, ese aguacero no fuese un fenómeno puramente metereológico. _

_-Lux Tenebras..._

_Un pequeño toque en la puerta de mi habitación, suave y casi imperceptible, me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos. Di un largo suspiro y giré mi rostro hacia ella, que se fue abriendo lentamente dejando a su paso un chirriante graznido. Lo que apareció detrás con paso lento y acongojado fue como una bella y sutil aparición fantasmagórica, sosteniendo entre sus manos una lámpara de aceite que consideraba, al parecer, su más íntima amiga. Por lo que observé no llevaba mucho rato despierto, seguramente estaba aterrorizado por el viento ululante que se filtraba por los muros del castillo y la oscuridad que nunca iba a abandonar mi hogar . Su curiosa, pequeña, resquebrajada, infantil y sensual figura se recortaba en la penumbra mientras los enormes ojos verdes y llorosos me miraban suplicantes. Siempre pensé que eran demasiado grandes para su afilado rostro, que lo hacían parecer débil...Pero, después de todo, es lo que él era. _

_El chico asustadizo, tímido, reservado e inocente... Daniel._

_Su media melena morena caía irregularmente por sus hombros. Tenía los cabellos alborotados y algunos mechones estaban pegados a sus húmedos labios. Su frágil cuerpo, medio desnudo, resoplaba una y otra vez lleno de angustia y de pesar, dando la sensación de que iba a quebrarse de un momento a otro; las manos temblorosas sacudiendo violentamente la linterna, las piernas muy juntas, el pecho subiendo y bajando cubierto de sudor... La entrepierna curiosamente viva y tan palpitante que desde mi posición podía oír la sangre corriendo alocada por las venas de su duro miembro..._

_Un desafortunado relámpago, seguido por el trueno ensordecedor, hicieron que Daniel cayese de rodillas con un grito. A grandes zancadas llegué hasta él en el momento justo para agarrarlo con gentileza y seguridad, antes de que su cuerpo se desplomase al suelo. Él cerró los ojos y sollozó, con las mejillas ardiendo por la dulce vergüenza de sus actos y de sus miedos, mientras una de sus finas manos se posó en mi pecho cogiendo un poco de la carmesí tela de mi chaqueta._

_-L-Lo siento..._

_Sonreí. Notaba su aliento jadeante en mi cuello, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los mios...Inspiré su olor, su extraña fragancia. Olía a rosa de Damasco, a la sequedad del desierto, al rocío lunar, a pureza desteñida, a la inocencia perdida, al miedo y al pavor, a la mortalidad, a Ambrosía. Y era la fragancia más excitante que había olido en ese bastardo mundo._

_-¿Han sido las pesadillas, Daniel?_

_Los pequeños hombros temblaron y negó con la cabeza. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando bajo mi atenta mirada inquisitiva, hasta que por fin pudo respirar con normalidad y sus dedos ya no se cogían desesperados a mis ropajes. Estaba informado sobre las terribles pesadillas que le acechaban con formas monstruosas, ya que yo era testigo de ellas noche tras noche. La boca menuda gritaba y su cuerpo sudado se retorcía de angustia entre las sábanas de seda, mente frágil rota por las visiones infernales, y después el silencio. Te despertabas, ¿lo recuerdas?, y me mirabas con tus límpidos ojos marcados por las suaves ojeras, rogando una y otra vez para que te lo hiciera...Con una de tus voces desvergonzadas gimiendo mi nombre, queriendo que yo desterrase tus más salvajes pesadillas... _

_Oh, era débil a tu encanto, Daniel._

_-No...las pesadillas no -levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en mi cuello, mientras articulaba las palabras con lentitud. Un delicado y largo dedo fue a parar a mi clavícula, demostrando lo ávido de caricias que estaba - la tormenta... he oído crujidos, gritos, el suelo retumbaba...Noto la Sombra cerca. No parece querer abandonarme, es opresora en mi mente y en mi corazón, y me susurra. Me dice que no puedo confiar en ti, me asegura que tú... que tú eres un monstruo. _

_Acaricié su cabeza y estreché los ojos con cautela. Con mi cuerpo como apoyo, el joven chico se incorporó...pero intencionalmente pasé un brazo rodeando su cintura con firmeza, cogiéndolo como a sutil flor que era y acurrucándolo posesivamente contra mi calidez. A Daniel pareció no importarle demasiado y su dureza chocó contra mi pierna, haciendo que soltase un reducido gemido. Mi largo y sedoso pelo blanco rozó sus mejillas encendidas como dos calderas en ascuas, y mi voz señorial y majestuosa se coló en su interior, llenándolo por completo y prohibiéndole sentir miedo nunca más. Criatura hermosa, las pesadillas no iban a hacer que descansases en paz._

_-Y dime, Daniel... - el inglés respingó ante el tono que sensual y acaparador que utilicé con su nombre. - ¿Acaso no es la misma Sombra una traidora?. Te ha perseguido hasta aquí, hasta los confines del mundo sólo para volverte loco. ¿No es ella nuestro enemigo?, oh...Los enemigos rugen con la apariencia de sabias palabras, hasta que te traicionan cuando menos cabe imaginar..._

_Daniel posó delicadamente una mano en mi pecho, que comenzó a acariciar timidamente. Tomé entre mis manos su fina barbilla con un sonido de aprobación, mis dedos se deslizaban por esa piel tan blanca y sedosa mientras mis labios curvados en una maligna sonrisa estaban a escasos milímetros de los suyos. Sólo tenía que abrir la boca para poder poseerle en un beso asfixiante y mortal. _

_La tormenta rugía fuera, pero en aquellos momentos no parecía importar. No había frío, ni humedad, ni oscuridad. Simplemente eramos mi pequeño chico y yo, unidos por los secretos de Brennenburg, unidos por la soledad que acechaba nuestras vidas. _

_-Alexander...yo...confío en ti. Tú me lo has dado todo, eres lo único que tengo. Todo lo demás ha sido borrado por esa Oscuridad que me persigue. Barón, yo..._

_Los verdes ojos tenían las pupilas dilatadas y observé una pequeña lágrima acumulada en uno de sus lacrimales, ansiosa por ser liberada. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, ya que temía perderse directamente en mis ojos ámbares, todavía creyendo esas viejas historias de la localidad que contaban como un espíritu demoníaco vivía en el Gran castillo para pervertir a los justos e inocentes._

_Otro rayo iluminó la habitación, desvelando nuestros cuerpos unidos a la luz de la tormenta. Y yo ya no podía negarlo: desde que Daniel había venido desde Mayfair hasta aquí, en la lejanía de los bosques prusianos del Este, algo había cambiado en mi interior. La primera vez que te vi bajar del carruaje supe que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo. Nuestras conversaciones en los días de frío invierno, tu risa nerviosa, esos miedos constantes, las noches en vela por ti, los paseos en el jardín, los rituales...¿qué era lo que me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué deseaba tanto tenerte, criatura, a mi lado?. Eras débil e ingenuo, pero tu deseo de obedecer cada una de mis palabras era adictiva. _

_Barón, murmuraste en voz baja. _

_-Daniel, no digas nada, no lo digas. Sólo muéstrate para mi, demuéstramelo._

_Y el chico obedeció. Poco a poco, su arrugada camisa blanca de noche serpenteó por su cuerpo; primero quedaron descubiertos sus hombros redondeados, luego su espalda nervuda y por último con un ruido de tela al caer al suelo, su firme trasero. Mis ojos al observar tal delicioso espectáculo debieron centellear como dos potentes focos en la noche, ya que la piel de Daniel se puso de gallina. Los años de excavaciones habían trabajado su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo los nervios le consumían y le habían dado un aspecto delgado y algo infantil. Me gustaba pues era como un cervatillo asustado y joven, una presa perfecta para un viejo depredador. Con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en mi rostro, vi como se mostraba a mi, como se ofrecía con sumisa diligencia; Él era mi Ganímedes, y yo su Zeus. _

_¿Era yo la primera persona que amabas en silencio, o simplemente nadie en Londres había sido capaz de darte todo lo que yo era capaz de ofrecerte?_

_¿Por qué me amabas con tan increíble fervor, Daniel?_

_¿No te estabas dando cuenta del engaño, de la utilización?, ¿o tal vez yo, después de todo, tenía esos mismos sentimientos humanos hacia ti?_

_Me hice todas esas preguntas que nunca supe responder mientras mis dientes se clavaban en tu dulce cuello. Que bien sabía, la mezcla entre lo dulce y salado, entre la amargura y el placer. Pasé mi ávida lengua por todo el ángulo, dejando un rastro de saliva que se escurría fresca. En mis labios estaban tu aorta y yugular, y al rozar con mi lengua latían con la fuerza y la rapidez de miles de caballos desbocados. La tentación de clavar los afilados caninos en tu garganta era demasiado_

_grande, de que la sangre con sabor a hierro empapase mis sentidos, marcarte como mio para siempre mientras tú te debatías entre la vida y la muerte rogando...Deseando. No pude retener más los impulsos de mis manos y corrieron hacia tus muslos acariciándolos con lujuria, manoseándolos con alevosía. Todo tu cuerpo era muy suave, pero sorprendentemente tus nalgas eran sedosas como los capullos de una flor, que después se abriría lentamente para ofrecerme tu rosa virginal._

_-Alex..Alexander...no me dejes solo en esta oscuridad, por favor, necesito tenerte a mi lado -su voz sonaba exageradamente aguda, y acercó su nariz para aspirar el olor almizclado de mi pañuelo. Eso hizo que mi marchito corazón diese un pequeño vuelco, ese niño no tenía ni la menor idea del poder de atracción que ejercía sobre mi. Tan grande y terrible como las profundidades marinas, como las mareas en tormenta, como los astros friccionando unos con otros en los rincones infinitos del Universo – sin tu olor no puedo concentrarme. Me gusta tanto aspirarlo mientras duermo...Y notar tus fuertes manos en mi cuerpo. Por favor, no dejes que la tormenta me lleve, haz que mi mente sea tuya, por esta noche._

_No necesité más ruegos, ni más súplicas, ni más plegarias. En mi larga y exhausta estancia en ese horrible mundo, no solía atender a razones. Era frío, calculador, no accedía con facilidad a los designios de otros, ni si quiera en la Orden del Águila Negra. Todos me temían y respetaban, como Barón y como conocedor de muchos secretos antiguos. Y él, un joven arqueólogo de Mayfair estaba a punto de hacerme desmoronar..._

_-Abre la boca, Daniel..._

_Y cuando lo hizo, dejando a mi paso una lengua gruesa, húmeda y rosada, me abalancé sobre él como un lobo hambriento. Oh, y que beso más estrecho y lujurioso, nuestras bocas mojadas y calientes una junto a la otra, palabras sin sonidos. Lo atraje más hacia mi, su piel blanca como la luna contrastaba con la mia, ligeramente oscura... Atrapé los dedos en su cuero cabelludo, firmemente en jugueteaban con el sedoso pelo negro y bebí del néctar que me ofrecía. Provoqué un ruido gutural de placer que subió desde la garganta hasta los labios, y Daniel juntó su lengua más a la mía y la movió con ligereza. Le estaba enseñando bien, rápido como para un chico inocente y que no había catado en sus veinticinco años de vida el pecaminoso placer de las artes amatorias... jadeé. Manos en sus nalgas perfectas, dedos hurgando en la estrecha entrada, extensiones de carne restregándose contra la tela aterciopelada, precum propio y ajeno en mis pantalones, un bulto a punto de reventar entre mis piernas._

_La noche nos arropó. Los aullidos, gemidos y agridulces palabras desfilaron por mis aposentos hasta el amanecer, y cuando desperté de un profundo sueño, él tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro descansaba con auténtica paz y tranquilidad. Me erguí, no me avergoncé de mi propia desnudez a pesar del cansado cuerpo humano que debí soportar a lo largo de cientos de años. Pasé mi mano por la frente de Daniel y estaba caliente, por fin después de tanto tiempo las pesadillas habían dado tregua a su delicada salud mental. Me fui levantando y miré por la ventana: ya no llovía, pero el rocío de la noche anterior se había agolpado en las ventanas con forma de hermosas gotas. Cogí mis ropajes y me vestí lo más silenciosamente que pude, temiendo despertar el mágico sueño. Cuando coloqué mis pies en las botas negras, salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cautela, intentando que los recuerdos quedasen herméticamente cerrados. No podía quedarme más tiempo, había mucho trabajo pendiente que hacer._

_Daniel...si aún pudieses oír mi voz y comprenderme... si las situaciones hubiesen sido otras, habrías venido conmigo a casa. Pero aunque iluminaste con tu luz el oscuro castillo de Brennenburg, y aunque llegaron a ser verdaderos mis sentimientos hacia ti...debía volver a mi mundo..._

_...con ella._


End file.
